My Last Moments
by ErinBeth08
Summary: Lily Potters last few hours with her husband and child.


**This is my story of Lily Potters last hours with her family, Harry and James. Please review! I would love to hear what you have to say.**

"I finally got him down for a nap. He'll be happier when Bathilda comes over tonight to bring him his Halloween treats." I said, coming down the stairs after putting Harry down in his crib. He had been stubborn all day today, not wanting to eat his food, not wanting to play with certain toys, not wanting anything to do with either James or I. It was like he was already a teenager.

James sat up on the couch where he had been reading the Daily Prophet. "That's good. He seems to be crankier these days. I wonder if it is because he hasn't gotten out of the house in two months." His voice sounded a little bitter and I ignored it. I knew he was frustrated Dumbledore had taken his Invisibility cloak a few weeks ago and had yet to return it. I was pretty sure James wanted to go out tonight and maybe scare a few kids.

"Soon we'll be able to take him out without any fear. Dumbledore says they're making excellent progress in the Order. Moody captured ten Death Eaters last month." I said positively, hoping it would somehow help him get in a better mood. I sat down beside him, draping my legs over his as I laid back and rested my head on the arm rest.

"Soon isn't getting here fast enough." He grumbled under his breath and I laughed.

"You are so impatient Mr. Potter. Why don't you just trust Dumbledore's judgment? He said no leaving the house."

"Why are you such a rule follower Mrs. Potter? Whatever happened to you breaking a few rules?" He asked, trailing his hand up and down the inside of my leg.

I closed my eyes and relaxed into the couch. Each time he touched me I felt the weight of this whole thing, having to hide because He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was hunting all over for my family. "I broke my rule when I started dating you at Hogwarts, another when I kissed you, and another when I married you." I said, smiling to myself as I remembered out wedding day… and night.

His hand stopped moving up and down my leg and I opened one eye to see what was wrong. He was looking at me incredulously with those beautiful brown eyes. "What do you mean you broke a rule when you dated me, kissed me, and married me?"

I slow smile spread across my cheeks as I closed my eye again. I let the silence drag on for a moment before I spoke, "I just meant that when during our fifth year at Hogwarts I promised myself that I would never have anything to do with you. I would never date you. I definitely would never kiss you, and I would rather have died than marry you."

He started to laugh as he shifted on the couch, crawling over on top of me, but careful not to let his weight fall on me. "Now how did that work out for you?" he asked, brushing his lips against my cheek.

"Apparently not so well because here I am with you on top of me and our son upstairs sleeping," I whispered, my voice suddenly become a lot more breathy as his lips trailed across my cheek, lips and down to my neck.

He kissed along my neck slowly, almost tortuously and I tried to remember the last time we had been together, and I mean _actually_ been together. It must have been at least four months. The stress of having the world's darkest wizard hunt us was sometimes too much to bear. James always told me he trusted Peter Pettigrew with his life, and when I asked him if he trusted Peter with my life, or Harry's life he became so mad at me that he didn't talk to me for three straight days. But it still didn't stop my suspicion of Peter. I had wondered why he was so nervous looking at his last visit and James said it was because times were growing darker, people were disappearing right and left and that it would make anyone nervous. But something about the way Peter's eyes lingered on Harry made me silently question if we did the right thing.

"And why, exactly, did you break those rules?" He asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. His breath hot against my skin and I arched my back up so that our bodies were touching.

I couldn't help myself; I gave in and let out a soft moan. The energy between us was wild, like electric currents through air, pulling us together, grabbing at our very cores and bringing each other together. "Because you were really good looking," I mumbled, smiling when he began to laugh.

"You sure that isn't all?" He asked while his mouth found the spot on my neck that he knew drove me up the walls. He sucked and nibbled at my skin lightly as I wrapped my arms around his strong body, and my fingers pressing into his back.

"And maybe your personality," I moaned out, opening my eyes and watched as the room spun. I hung on tightly to him, wrapping a leg around his waist. He was becoming relentless as his hands moved all over my body, never once stopping in one place.

His lips finally let go and I whimpered, not wanting him to stop, but I was happy when his teeth grazed my ear lobe. "Anything else you want to add?" His breath was like an inferno against my ear and I shut my eyes again. Four months without him being like this had made me almost forget what it was like to have him close again.

"And probably because I fell head over heels in love with you that I wanted no one else. I've never wanted anyone else but you James Potter." I whispered out, my lips finger his neck and kissing up and a long his jaw line.

Apparently that was the right answer because before I knew it I was being picked up off the couch, legs wrapped around his waist and his mouth was on mine. His tongue dashed across my lips and I immediately granted him access. Our tounges danced together passionately as he pressed me up against the wall, his hands under me to keep me supported while my hands fluttered to his shirt, trying to unbutton it as fast as I could. Once he felt that I was secured against him and the wall he immediately started to remove my top, then his hands reached to my jeans.

"No James." I said, pulling back to see the hurt cross his face. He was panting hard as though he had just run a marathon.

"Wh- What?" He asked, clearly feeling the sting of my refusal.

I cupped his face in my hands and stroked my thumbs against his cheeks, my own breathing matching his. "Not here. Upstairs in our bed would be much, much nicer." I whispered and I saw the spark light back up in his eyes.

He chuckled as he kissed me, pulling me back away from the wall but still holding me. "I don't think I can wait that long Lily." He whispered against my lips. He made it up the stairs quickly, and towards our bedroom. He opened the door and walked across the floor, and laid me down on the bed. His eyes washed over my body, as if taking me in for the last time and I felt a chill run down my spine. He looked as though he were memorizing me, every shape my body made, every curve I had, every freckled across my face, the way my red hair was laid about me, and the way I gazed back up at him, taking him in.

I would never love another man. No matter what happened to me, I'd always hold James Potter in my heart.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" I asked a little breathlessly, my cheeks turning slightly pink with embarrassment.

"Not all day, but for right now I'd love to just look at you." He said his voice husky. As my clothes came off one by one I felt happiness wash over me again, the stress of the past year and a couple months of washing away with each item of clothing that was taken off my body until I laid there under his gaze completely naked.

"I am never, ever going to let you go Lily Potter. I love you with all that I have in me" He whispered, unbuttoning the rest of his shirt. My eyes followed his fingers as he pushed back the shirt to reveal the beautiful sculpted abs on his stomach. My breathing became labored again as his hands unbutton the button of his pants. "Have I told you lately that you are beautiful?" He asked, pressing his lips to mine once he had shed his clothes as well and laid down on top of me, once again being sure not to put a lot of weight on me.

I could only nod my head, when the truth was I couldn't remember the last time. But none of that matter now as our bodies finally met and become one once more.

I woke up a little later, glancing at the clock and widening my eyes when I read the time. It was almost four in the afternoon. I felt James next to me, his light snoring indicating that he was still asleep and I laid there listening to him, thinking it was one of the most peaceful sounds in the world. I knew I had to get up but the memories of the past couple hours held me down and I happily obliged. I didn't know then that that was the last time I would lay with my husband in our bed, or that this was the last time he was going to hold me. If I knew that then I would have stayed longer, holding him and kissing him until he woke up.

I slowly got out of bed, cleaned up and made my way to Harry's room, but not before casting a loving glance at my sleeping husband, hair tasseled (effortlessly his time), mouth open a little and his chest moving up and down steadily. I panned then that we'd relive what happened today tonight, but more on my terms than on his.

I woke Harry up, knowing I'd have a long night ahead with him to because he slept so late. "Come on Harry, its Halloween. Bathilda should be here soon with your treats, but you can only have a couple since I don't want you getting fat like poor old Uncle Vernon." I teased as I held my sleepy, beautiful boy in my arms. I didn't know then that those few moments would be my last that I would have with just me and my son. I didn't know what awaited him in the coming years. I didn't know that he would be pushed to the limit in so many ways. Because if I had, I would have stopped at nothing to keep my son safe. Nothing would have stopped me.

"I love you Harry James Potter, until the very end, and even beyond that will I always love you." I whispered as we headed downstairs.


End file.
